Tu compliques tout
by Moonfree
Summary: Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne peuvent pas faire simple… il faut toujours qu’ils compliquent les choses …. Et après ça, essayez de les comprendre. Rien n'est moins évident. OS.


**Disclaimer **; Droits et licence appartiennent à qui de droit.

**Postulat de départ ;** La communication entre deux individus n'est jamais évidente.  
Alors quand en plus, l'un d'eux est on ne peut plus indisposé à simplifier les choses, on va droit dans le mur.

**Couple** ; On ne change rien à un couple qui gagne.

**NDA **; Pour ceux qui éventuellement se souviendraient de moi, ne vous accrochez surtout pas à l'espoir de me revoir plus souvent.  
Les choses font que même si j'écris toujours, je n'ai plus autant d'inspiration que ce que j'ai pu avoir par le passé.  
Ce tout petit mini riquiqui OS est là parce qu'il ne me laissait pas en paix mais allez savoir quand cela se reproduira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne peuvent pas faire simple…il faut toujours qu'ils compliquent les choses ….

« Malheureusement pour moi, tu es de ces gens-là. Pourquoi je dis malheureusement ?

Parce-que moi la complexité des choses me prend vite la tête.

J'suis plutôt du genre à aller droit au but, sans passer par quatre chemin.

Surtout avec toi.

Enfin…sauf avec toi si je veux être honnête.

C'est vrai que je suis plus ouvert que toi à toute forme de sociabilité.

Que j'aime rire, crier , chanter et pleurer.

C'est pas que je sois né ou qu'on m'ait éduqué comme ça.

C'est juste que j'ai passer tellement de temps à me cacher que dès que je le peux, je m'exprime.

L'expression chez toi par contre, ça se cantonne au minimum syndical.

Faut toujours essayer de tout deviner.

Jamais de phrase complètes en dehors des missions.

Juste des espèces de truc que je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça des monosyllabes.

Oui c'est vraiment compliquer de te parler.

C'est comme pour nous remarquer.

C'est vrai que t'accordes toute ton attention aux missions.

Je t'ai même déjà vu guetter une ombre juste par précaution.

Parfois tu fais même gaffe aux plus infimes détails de sécurité.

Avec toi, c'est sûr qu'on risque pas de se retrouver assiégé.

Par contre, pas d'attention plus que nécessaire pour tes co-équipiers.

Mission acceptée, rapport effectué, dommages réparés et terminé.

Ni plus, ni moins, qu'importe l'état dans lequel on revient.

Peu t'importe mes préoccupations quand à la santé de chacun.

Pour toi, de toutes façons, on a rien sans rien.

Rien. C'est bien ce dont tu sembles t'inquiéter.

Jamais je ne t'ai entendu formuler un seul souhait.

Jamais je ne t'ai entendu demander ce qu'on mangeait.

Toujours acceptable, jamais échangeable, tu ne connais pas le mot négociable.

Oui, c'est vraiment compliquer de savoir ce qui trotte dans tes pensées.

N'empêche que , à force de ne pas comprendre, j'en viens à te détester.

Me détester ?

Peut-être au moins autant que tu sembles me détester.

A force de deviner que tu ne peux me supporter, je m'insupporte de plus en plus.

Retourner à ce que j'ai vécu ?

J'aimerais même ne jamais t'avoir connu.

Je sais pas pourquoi t'es si froid .

Je sais pas pourquoi tu cherches sans cesse à t'éloigner de moi.

Alors que tu n'évinces pas Trowa.

Je comprend pas pourquoi tu me respectes pas un peu.

Je comprend pas pourquoi je t'exaspère.

Alors que même Quatre, tu le blaires.

Je pige rien au fait que tu m'envois balader.

Je pige rien au fait que tu veuilles absolument t'éloigner.

Alors que même Wufei a droit de te toucher.

Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, y'a qu'avec moi que tu agis comme ça.

Pourquoi y'a qu'avec moi que tu mets un Holà. »

_Des yeux qui ont trop longtemps supporté ce petit picotement désagréable se ferment._

_Une goutte de rosée salée dévale une montagne rosée et termine sa course folle au bord d'une falaise._

_Dont elle finit par se jeter dans le vide._

_Néant inconnu d'un avenir sans issue._

_Le sillon creusé par son passage demeure quelque peu humide._

_Dans l'idée que peut être d'autres perles devront être guidées._

_Mais tandis que la suivante ne semble pas se décider, un événement vient tout bouleverser._

_Un doigt dont on ne sait ce qu'il fait là, l'arrête avant même qu'elle ne naisse._

_Puis efface de son passade le sillon maintenant oublié._

_Prélude à une voix qui se contente d'annoncer._

« Peut –être parce-que moi aussi je ne te comprend pas. »

* * *

Je rappelle à tout hasard qu'il est strictement interdit de tuer les auteurs.  
A la rigueur les lecteurs ont le droit de les détester et de les maudire jusqu'à la Xième génération mais en aucun cas vous ne pouvez nous tuer même si c'est mérité …XD

Sur ce bonne journée a tous …(dit-elle en souriant ).


End file.
